Rilla in Ingleside
by Laura23
Summary: Rillas Leben auf Ingleside


Rilla in Ingleside

**Vorwort**

Diese Geschichte spielt in Ingleside/Glen St. Mary.

Rilla Blythe und Kenneth Ford haben inzwischen geheiratet.

Die Kinder Walter, sechs Jahre, und Diana, vier ein halb Jahre, sorgen dafür, dass es in Ingleside nie langweilig wird.

**Kapitel 1 - Besuch bei Persis**

Es war Mitte September. Der Apfelbaum im Garten von Ingleside trug reich Früchte.

Bertha Marilla Ford blickte verträumt in ihren Garten.

„Was täte ich nur ohne meine geliebten Pflanzen!", dachte sie und schloss die Augen. In den letzten Tagen war es in Ingleside ziemlich durcheinander zugegangen. Kenneth hatte sich den linken Arm gebrochen, nachdem er die Treppe heruntergestiegen und ins Fallen gekommen war. Rillas Sohn Walter hatte sich beim Spielen eine leichte Blutvergiftung zugezogen und Rillas kleine Tochter Diana hatte sich bei einer Freundin mit den Windpocken angesteckt.

Rilla war den ganzen Tag gestresst, weil sie ihre „Patienten" bestmöglichst umsorgen wollte.

Ein Arm legte sich sacht um Rillas Schulter. Sie blickte auf.

„Kenneth! Solltest du dich nicht schonen?", sagte Rilla mit der Stimme einer strengen Krankenschwester.

Kenneth lächelte. „Gott sei dank habe ich mir den linken Arm gebrochen und nicht den rechten. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, könnte ich nicht schreiben!"

Kenneth war, wie sein Vater Owen, Schriftsteller. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er vor seinem Schreibtisch, wo er eifrig eine Seite nach der anderen mit seinen Einfällen füllte. Eines seiner Bücher war schon veröffentlicht worden, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Telefon der Fords nach der Erscheinung des Buches ununterbrochen geklingelt hatte. Alle möglichen Leute hatten Kenneth gratuliert, bis er schließlich das Telefon in die Speisekammer gestellt und einen Berg von Kissen darüber aufgetürmt hatte. 

Jetzt arbeitete Kenneth an einem Geschichtenbuch für Kinder, wobei ihn Rilla mit ihren Einfällen sehr unterstützte. Die kleine Diana liebte die Geschichten ihres Vaters über alles und war stets die erste, die sie vorgelesen bekam.

„Wann trifft sich eigentlich euer Nähkreis wieder?", fragte Kenneth.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Seit man elektrische Nähmaschinen kaufen kann kommt es uns ziemlich umständlich vor, noch mit der Hand zu nähen. Aber du hast Recht. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr getroffen! Wenn ich die Kinder ins Bett gebracht habe, werde ich gleich mal zu Persis gehen und sie fragen, ob wir ein Treffen organisieren wollen. Nicht um zu Nähen, sondern einfach nur, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen!"

„Ein Klatschklub also!" Kenneth lachte. „Ich werde am Tag dieses Treffens nicht in Ingleside sein. Ich kann diesen Tratsch nicht ertragen. Womöglich werde ich sonst zum Lauscher an der Wand, der seine eigene Schand hört!"

„Das mit dem Weggehen ist eine gute Idee. Denn unser Nähzirkel ist nur für Frauen, wie du ja weißt. Ach, ich kann mir den reich gedeckten Tisch bei unserem Treffen schon vorstellen. Es wird eine große Tafel geben. In die Mitte des Tisches stelle ich ein paar der letzten Blumen und ich decke unser bestes Teeservice. Es gibt Susans Gold-und-Silber-Kuchen und die Butterscotch-Cookies. Mir läuft jetzt schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Und…"

„Willst du vielleicht deine Mutter einladen? Sie würde sich sicher freuen!", riss Kenneth seine Frau schmerzhaft aus ihren Schwärmereien.

„Das wäre eine gute Idee. Aber dann sollen Mutter und Vater für länger bleiben. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie den weiten Weg von Avonlea hierher nur für einen Kaffeenachmittag machen werden!", meinte Rilla vergnügt.

„Mami!", drang plötzlich eine Kinderstimme von oben ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das wird Walter sein!", meinte Kenneth schmunzelnd und Rilla stieg langsam die Treppe zu Walters Zimmer hinauf.

Rilla öffnete die Zimmertür. Diana saß auf ihrem Bett, sein Gesicht war rot. Aber dieses Rot war kein natürliches Rot es war…

„Lippenstift!" Rilla stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Bin ich jetzt auch so schön wie du?", fragte Diana ernst.

Rilla lächelte.

„Weißt du, mein Schatz, ohne Lippenstift bist du noch viel schöner!", meine sie.

„Aber du tust dir auch manchmal etwas davon ins Gesicht!", sagte Diana.

Rilla konnte sich denken, was Miss Cornelia in dieser Situation zu ihr gesagt hätte: 'Siehst du, meine Liebe, das hast du jetzt von diesem neumodischen Zeugs!'

Rilla ging mit Diana ins Badezimmer und wusch ihr die Schminke so gut wie möglich ab. Danach brachte sie ihre Tochter ins Bett.

Nachdem es auch für Walter Zeit gewesen war, ins Bett zu gehen, machte Rilla sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin und zugleich Schwägerin Persis.

Sie läutete an der Haustür und Persis, in einem Satinnachthemd gekleidet, öffnete die Tür.

„Nanu", meinte Rilla, „gedenkst du schon, zu schlafen? Es ist doch erst halb neun!"

„Weißt du", meinte Persis, „ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit so schlapp. Ich glaube, ich bekomme die Grippe!"

„Du Arme", meinte Rilla, „ich hoffe ich störe nicht!"

„Nein, nein, komm nur!" Persis machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Im Kamin des gemütlichen Wohnzimmers flackerte ein Feuer. Persis war in die Küche gegangen, um für Rilla und sich einen Tee zu brühen.

Rilla saß im Wohnzimmer und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

Dann kam Persis mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei dampfende Teetassen und eine Schüssel mit Keksen standen.

„Bedien' dich!", sagte Persis und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

Rilla nahm einen Schluck heißen Tee und sagte dann: „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob wir nicht wieder ein mal ein Treffen unseres Nähkreises veranstalten wollen!"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, doch leider werde ich hier in meinem Wohnzimmer nicht alle Frauen unseres Dorfes unterbringen können. Ich habe einfach nicht genug Platz!", meinte Persis.

„Das macht gar nichts", Rilla lächelte, „wir könnten die Frauen nach Ingleside einladen. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, einmal wieder viel netten Besuch zu haben. Das erinnert mich immer an die Zeit, als Mutter und Vater noch in Ingleside gelebt haben. Ich weiß noch genau, als kleines Mädchen wollte ich einmal unbedingt dabei sein, als sich der Nähkreis einmal traf. Aber Mutter erlaubte es mir nicht und so versteckte ich mich einen ganzen Nachmittag unter dem großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Wegen der langen Tischdecke konnte mich niemand sehen und keine der Frauen, die alle um den Tisch saßen, bemerkte etwas. Es war wirklich lustig mit anzuhören, wie Miss Cornelia über alle Männer aus dem Dorf schimpfte. An keinem ließ sie ein gutes Haar. Selbst an ihrem Mann hatte sie dauernd etwas auszusetzen!"

„Also, wann wollen wir uns treffen?", fragte Persis.

„Ich schlage vor, wir veranstalten das Treffen in drei Wochen!", meinte Rilla.

„Einverstanden!"

**Kapitel 2 - Vorbereitungen**

Am nächsten Morgen begann Rilla schon mit der Planung für das Treffen.

Kenneth beobachtete amüsiert, wie Rilla in der Wohnung umherlief, als sei sie von einer Tarantel gestochen worden.

„Du hast doch bis zu deinem Alte-Jungfern-Treffen noch drei Wochen Zeit, alles vorzubereiten!", meinte er und lachte.

„Das ist kein Alte-Jungfern-Treffen", meinte Rilla gereizt, „und außerdem habe ich noch sehr viel vorzubereiten!"

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Kenneth.

„Zum Beispiel Susans altes Rezeptbuch zu suchen. Wo habe ich das denn wieder hingelegt!", sagte Rilla mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Mann.

Kenneth lächelte wieder. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, ein Gedicht zu schreiben.

_Herbst_

_Blätter fallen bunt vom Baume_

_Sanft und ohne Hast_

_Die Äpfel hängen schwere_

_An den Ästen Last_

'Nein, das war nun wirklich kein Kenneth-Ford-Gedicht.', dachte Kenneth und strich die soeben geschriebenen Sätze wütend durch. Zurzeit mochten ihm einfach keine Gedichte gelingen.

Kenneth stand auf und beschloss, nach den Kindern zu sehen.

Walter fand er vor dem Haus. Er saß auf der Regentonne und schnitzte mit einem Taschenmesser an einem Stück Holz.

„Walter, wo hast du denn das her?", fragte Kenneth verwundert und ein bisschen wütend.

„Jimmy Taylor hat's mir geschenkt", sagte Walter stolz und hielt seinem Vater das Taschenmesser hin „toll, nicht?"

Doch dieser Meinung war Kenneth offensichtlich nicht. „Walter, weißt du, was passieren kann, wenn du dich mit diesem schmutzigen Messer schneidest? Du kannst wieder eine Blutvergiftung bekommen, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Walter schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

„Siehst du", meinte sein Vater, „also gib mir schnell das Messer!"

Traurig drückte Walter Kenneth das Taschenmesser in die Hand.

„Du kannst ja zu Diana gehen und mit ihr spielen!", versuchte Kenneth den missmutigen Walter aufzuheitern. Doch Walter war nicht erpicht darauf, mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Puppen zu spielen. Stattdessen verzog er sich schmollend in sein Kinderzimmer.

Rilla hatte endlich das Rezeptbuch gefunden. Zufrieden blätterte sie durch den alten Hefter mit Susans gesammelten Rezepten. Rilla dachte an all die Leckereien, die Susan ihr immer heimlich zugesteckt hatte, wenn Rilla Hunger bekommen hatte.

„Weißt du, wen wir unbedingt mit einladen müssen?", fragte Rilla Kenneth, „Susan!"

„Eine gute Idee", meinte Kenneth, „sie würde sich sicher freuen!"

Und schon war Rilla wieder hinter ihrem Kochbuch verschwunden.

**Kapitel 3 - Ein turbulenter Tag**

Am dritten Oktober, einem Samstag, stand Rilla früher als gewöhnlich aus ihrem kuscheligen Bett und zog sich an. Es war jener Tag, an dem sich der Nähkreis auf Ingleside treffen wollte.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Rilla schon den Wohnzimmertisch hübsch gedeckt und ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die es zu Essen geben sollte, gebacken.

Rilla bereitete schnell ein Frühstück für ihre Familie und wollte dann mit dem Backen der Silber-und-Gold-Torte beginnen.

Rilla konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie den Kuchen als Spende für das Waisenhaus in die Kirche bringen sollte. Sie hatte sich damals so sehr dafür geschämt, mit einem Kuchen durch das Dorf zu gehen und hatte ihn kurzerhand in den Fluss geworfen.

'Wohin habe ich nur gestern den Vanillezucker getan?', fragte Rilla sich und kramte in der Schublade mit den Backzutaten.

'Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es gestern wieder zurückgeräumt habe!'

„Mami, Mami!", hörte Rilla eine Stimme von oben rufen.

Rilla machte die Schublade seufzend zu und ging die Treppe hinauf in Dianas Zimmer.

Diana lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte.

„Mami, mir tut mein Bauch so weh! Da!", schniefte Diana und piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Magengegend.

„Kenneth!", rief Rilla, „Di hat Bauchschmerzen!"

Kenneth, im Morgenmantel, kam ins Kinderzimmer geeilt.

„Was hast du denn gestern gegessen?", fragte Kenneth besorgt.

„Das Gleiche wie ihr alle, zum Frühstück Haferschleim und eine Banane, dann zum Mittagessen die Suppe und zum Abendessen die Hähnchenstücke!", meinte Diana.

„Und sonst?", hakte Kenneth nach.

„Also, eigentlich nichts mehr!", meinte Diana und blickte beschämt aus dem Fenster.

„Du hast also noch etwas gegessen, was du nicht hättest essen sollen, stimmt's?", fragte Rilla. „Der Vanillezucker vom Backen ist verschwunden. Kann es sein, dass du ihn dir heimlich stibitzt hast?", fuhr Rilla in strengem Ton fort.

Di nickte. Zur gleichen Zeit klingelte es unten an der Haustür.

„Das werden deine Eltern sein!", sagte Kenneth. Rilla stürmte nach unten, um die Tür zu öffnen, während Kenneth bei seiner Tochter blieb.

Kenneth hatte richtig geraten. Auf der Schwelle standen Anne und Gilbert und Susan, Gilbert trug drei kleine Reisetaschen und Anne überreichte Rilla einen Strauß mit Herbstblumen. Rilla vermutete, dass die Blumen aus Annes Garten auf Green Gables waren.

Susan hatte eine große Torte dabei und Rilla fragte sich insgeheim, wie die Torte die Bahnfahrt heil überstanden hatte.

Rilla bat ihre Eltern und Susan herein und eilte gleich in die Küche, um eine Vase mit Wasser zu füllen.

Da kam Kenneth die Treppe heruntergestiegen.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben", begrüßte er die Gäste, „na, hattet ihr eine komfortable Fahrt?"

„Das kann man wohl nicht sagen", meinte Susan, „diese Sitze in den Waggons sind nicht gerade bequem. Und in unserem Abteil saß ein Mann, der ununterbrochen Pfeife geraucht hat! Und…"

„Susan!", unterbrach Anne ihre Haushälterin.

„Entschuldigung, liebe Frau Doktor, aber das musste ich jetzt einfach loswerden. Rilla, meine Liebe, du siehst richtig erwachsen aus, Entschuldigung, das bist du ja auch, ach, ich werde langsam alt!"

Rilla lächelte. Das war die gute alte Susan, _ihre Susan._

Kenneth ging in die Küche, um für Diana einen Tee zuzubereiten. Der Vanillezucker schien ihr wirklich geschmeckt zu haben, sonst hätte sie nicht die ganze Dose aufgegessen.

Nachdem Walter seine Großeltern und Susan begrüßt und den Gästen ausführlich über Dianas Untat berichtet hatte, half Kenneth seinem Schwiegervater, die Reisetaschen in die beiden Gästezimmer von Ingleside zu tragen. Doch anstatt sich von der anstrengenden Fahrt nach Glen zu erholen, standen Anne und Susan sogleich in der Küche von Ingleside und halfen Rilla, noch Kleinigkeiten für das Treffen des Nähkreises zu backen und zu kochen.

„Ach, jetzt muss ich noch die Silber-und-Gold-Torte backen und habe keinen Vanillezucker mehr!", meinte Rilla.

„Schau dir doch mal genau an, meine Liebe, was ich dir mitgebracht habe!", meinte Susan verschmitzt.

„Eine…, nein Susan, danke, eine deiner Silber-und-Gold-Torten!" Rilla fiel der alten Frau um den Hals.

Der Tisch war hübsch gedeckt, leckere Gebäcke lagen in Körben darauf und überall auf dem Tisch standen kleine Herbstastern.

„Jetzt können die Leute ja kommen!", meinte Susan vergnügt und in diesem Moment klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

Rilla öffnete und herein trat Persis, die Rilla sogleich einen Kuchen in die Hand drückte.

Kaum hatte Rilla die Tür geschlossen, als es wieder klingelte. Diesmal war es Annie McLawrence, die vor drei Jahren nach Glen St. Mary gezogen war. Rilla hatte sie schon oft eingeladen und wie es schien, war Miss Annie McLawrence eine zweite Miss Cornelia. Sie schimpfte dauernd über die Männer und nahm nie ein Blatt vor den Mund. Außerdem war sie genau wie Miss Cornelia gegen alles, was mit Methodisten zu tun hatte. Trotz all dieser kleinen Fehler war sie eine herzensgute Frau. Auf wohltätigen Veranstaltungen half sie, seit sie in Glen wohnte, immer mit und hatte man etwas auf dem Herzen, ging man zu Annie McLawrence und schüttete ihr sein Herz aus.

Auch Miss Annie hatte etwas mitgebracht: Kleine Taschen aus Blätterteig, gefüllt mit Rosmarin und Speck.

Nach und nach füllte sich das Wohnzimmer von Ingleside. Rilla servierte Kuchen, füllte die leer gewordenen Körbchen mit Gebäck und schenkte Tee und Kaffee nach. Sie war froh, als alle gesättigt waren und sie sich endlich auf ihren Platz setzen konnte. Denn jetzt würde geplaudert werden, neuste Schnittmuster für Kleider getauscht und  Neuigkeiten erzählt werden.

Kenneth verschwand in sein Arbeitszimmer, denn den Tratsch der Frauen wollte er sich nicht anhören. Gilbert gesellte sich bald zu ihm und die beiden Männer beschlossen, einen Standspaziergang zu machen.

„…Und was glaubt ihr, was dann passiert ist? Der alte Fitzwilliam hat…", doch Annie McLawrence wurde von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen.

„Das war Walter!", rief Rilla und stürmte nach draußen in den Garten.

Walter saß auf der Regentonne, ein Stück Holz lag auf dem Boden und Walter hielt seinen rechten Daumen vom Körper weg.

„Mami, mach, dass es aufhört zu bluten!", weinte er.

Rilla zerrte ihn von der Regentonne und lief mit ihm ins Badezimmer. Dort wusch sie den Daumen im fließenden Wasser und verband ihn schließlich. Dann fragte sie ihren Sohn: „Wie konnte denn das passieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Walter, „ich habe an dem Stück Holz geschnitzt und plötzlich hat mein Daumen geblutet!"

„Wo ist denn das Taschenmesser? Papa hatte es dir doch abgenommen, warum warst du so ungezogen und hast es dir wiedergenommen?", fragte Rilla, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass der Finger „einfach so" angefangen hatte zu bluten.

„Ich hab's hier in der Tasche!", meinte Walter schuldbewusst und zog das Messer mit der linken Hand aus seiner Hosentasche.

Rilla nahm es und steckte es ein. Walter wollte schon aufspringen und nach draußen laufen, um zu spielen, doch Rilla meinte: „Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn Schmutz in diese Wunde kommt?"

Walter konnte sich das schon denken und stampfte schmollend in sein Kinderzimmer.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief Gott sei Dank ohne Zwischenfälle und gegen sechs Uhr verabschiedeten sich alle Gäste.

Rilla räumte anschließend mit Annes und Susans Hilfe das Haus auf und fiel dann erschöpft in ihr Bett.

**Kapitel 4 – Eine skandalöse Hochzeit**

Der Winter war gekommen. Doch davon, dass es wirklich Winter war, merkte man im kleinen Dorf Glen St. Mary an der Küste von Prince Edward Island nicht gerade viel. Es war zwar kalt und die Bäume waren kahl, doch noch kein Flöckchen Schnee war bis jetzt gefallen. Im Wohnzimmer von Ingleside flackerte im Kamin ein Feuer und Rilla stand in der Küche und backte Plätzchen.

Di saß am Wohnzimmertisch und spielte mit ihren Puppen, während Walter sich als Künstler versuchte und seine Mutter beim Backen zeichnete.

Kenneth saß wie üblich in seinem Arbeitszimmer und verfasste eine Kurzgeschichte.

„Mhh, das duftet aber gut!" Kenneth war aus dem Arbeitszimmer in die Küche gekommen.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", meinte Rilla lächelnd, „aber das ist ja auch ein Rezept von Susan, also muss es ja _gut riechen!"_

„Und schmecken!", fügte Kenneth lachend hinzu.

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Ich mach mal auf!", meinte Walter und hüpfte von seinem Stuhl.

„Mami, es ist Tante Persis!", rief Walter, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Persis, im dicken Wintermantel, betrat die Küche von Ingleside.

„Ich will dich nicht aufhalten, Rilla, aber ich glaube, das könnte dich interessieren: Ich war gerade bei Miss Jennifer Combell, um mir ein neues Kleid schneidern zu lassen, und rate mal, wer das Geschäft gerade verließ, mit einem Hochzeitskleid in der Hand und dann bei Gary McConnell in die Kutsche gestiegen ist?" Persis hielt kurz inne, dann sprach sie weiter: „Annie McLawrence!"

Rilla schüttelte den Kopf. „Annie McLawrence? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Annie und heiraten? Das ist so… so … so grundverschieden wie schwarz und weiß!"

„Es stimmt aber", meinte Persis grinsend, „ich habe nämlich Miss Jennifer Combell gleich danach gefragt, als ich in den Laden gekommen bin. Und sie hat mir unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erzählt, dass die Hochzeit nächste Woche stattfinden soll! Die Trauung soll nicht bei Annie daheim und auch nicht in Gary McConnells Haus sein, sondern in der Presbyterianischen Kirche!"

„Ich frage mich, warum Annie uns nichts davon erzählt hat!", meinte Rilla.

„Sie wollte wahrscheinlich warten, bis sie Mrs Gary McConnell ist und uns dann vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen!"

„So wird es wohl sein!", meinte Rilla. „Wir werden sie gründlich überraschen! Annie wird Augen machen, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir _alles schon wissen! Sie hat dich doch nicht gesehen, als du bei Jennifer Combell gewesen bist, oder?"_

„Nein, nein!", beschwichtigte sie Persis. „Annie hatte nur Augen für ihr Hochzeitskleid!"

Drei Tage später waren die Vorbereitungen für Annies Hochzeit in Ingleside in vollem Gange. Rilla backte fleißig eine riesige Hochzeitstorte und setzte sich nur ab und zu zum Ver

schnaufen kurz hin, um gleich wieder aufzustehen und weiterzuschuften.

Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit änderte sich das Wetter schlagartig.

Mittags hatte es zu Schneien begonnen und gegen Abend fegte ein heftiger Schneesturm über Prince Edward Island.

Doch es hatte geheißen, der Sturm würde sich über Nacht legen und so war niemand besorgt, dass bei der Hochzeit am folgenden Tag irgendetwas schief gehen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Sache jedoch anders aus. Ganz Glen St. Mary war mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, so, dass man beinahe die eigene Haustür vor lauter Schnee nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

Zu allem Überfluss lag der Presbyterianische Pfarrer mit schwerer Grippe im Bett und konnte so unmöglich ein Hochzeitspaar trauen.

Und als hätte es nicht schlimmer kommen können, war der Weg zur Presbyterianischen Kirche so eingeschneit, dass man weder zu Fuß noch mit der Kutsche das Kirchengebäude erreichen konnte.

Gegen neun Uhr früh klingelte Rilla an der Haustür des Methodistenpfarrers.

Der Methodistenpfarrer, ein freundlicher, älterer Herr, öffnete die Tür.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches, Mrs Ford?", fragte der Pfarrer verwundert.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, wollen Annie McLawrence und Gary McConnell heute heiraten. Da aber unser Pfarrer krank und der Weg zur Kirche voll Schnee ist, habe ich eine Bitte an Sie. Könnten Sie eventuell Annie und Gary in Ihrer Kirche trauen? Wäre die Hochzeit dann gültig?" Rilla blickte den Pfarrer flehend an.

„Wenn Miss McLawrence und Mister McConnell nichts dagegen haben, von mir getraut zu werden, steht der Hochzeit eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege!"

„Danke!", rief Rilla. „Ich werde Annie gleich von meiner Idee erzählen!"

Kurz darauf stand Rilla vor dem Häuschen, in dem Annie wohnte und läutete an der Tür. Annie, mit verweinten Augen, öffnete die Haustür.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Rilla scheinheilig.

„Ach weißt du, Rilla, ich bin vom Pech verfolgt! Ich wollte heute Gary McConnell heiraten und jetzt liegt der Pfarrer krank im Bett und wir können noch nicht einmal in die Kirche und…"

„Beruhige dich", meinte Rilla, „ich habe schon mit dem Methodistenpfarrer gesprochen, er würde euch trauen…"

„Du weißt, dass ich heiraten will?", unterbrach Annie sie ungläubig.

„Ja, beinahe das ganze Dorf weiß es. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, in einer Methodistenkirche zu heiraten, dann steh' jetzt auf, wasch dein Gesicht und zieh' dein Hochzeitskleid an!"

„Aber der Methodistenpfarrer, könnte nicht…"

„Nein, Annie, entweder, der Methodistenpfarrer traut euch oder ihr könnt heute eben nicht heiraten!", sagte Rilla in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Gut, ich rufe Gary gleich an, dass die Hochzeit doch nicht ins Wasser fällt!", meinte Annie. Ihre Stimme klang schon wieder eine Spur fröhlicher.

Gary kam sofort nachdem Annie ihn angerufen hatte.

Rilla war inzwischen gegangen um den Leuten im Dorf zu sagen, dass die Hochzeit in der Methodistenkirche stattfinden sollte.

Annie sah in ihrem Brautkleid wunderhübsch aus und Gary, im Frack, wirkte stolz und überglücklich.

Die Kirche war rappelvoll, da sowohl alle Methodisten als auch alle Presbyterianer aus ganz Glen St. Mary bei der Hochzeit dabei sein wollten.

Noch Jahre später sprach man in Glen St. Mary noch von dieser Hochzeit.

Dabei gab es zwei Gruppen, die eine Gruppe fand, dass jene die wundervollste Hochzeit gewesen sei, die es in Glen je gegeben hatte, die andere Gruppe meinte, es hätte sich nun wirklich nicht geschickt, als Presbyterianer in einer Methodistenkirche zu heiraten. Zu dieser Gruppe gehörten vor allem die älteren Methodisten des Dorfes und immer, wenn sich Methodisten und Presbyterianer wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit in den Haaren lagen, fingen die Methodisten wieder mit jener skandalösen Hochzeit an. Denn, so meinten sie, hätten Annie und Gary nicht in _ihrer Kirche geheiratet, dann hätten sie noch lange mit der Hochzeit warten müssen, denn der Weg zur Kirche war einen halben Monat lang versperrt gewesen._

Doch Rilla waren dieses Gerede egal.

Am Abend nach der Hochzeit meinte Kenneth scherzhaft zu Rilla: „In einer Beziehung gleichst du deiner Mutter wie ein Ei dem anderen. Ihr beide habt ein echtes Talent, Hochzeiten zu stiften!"

Rilla lächelte.


End file.
